


Summer Camp Island Characters x Reader One-Shot!

by stapis_is_love, steven_universe_cn



Series: Summer Camp island Fanfic Collections... [2]
Category: Summer Camp Island(Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Smut, im a worst writer in a millenia!!, requests available!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stapis_is_love/pseuds/stapis_is_love, https://archiveofourown.org/users/steven_universe_cn/pseuds/steven_universe_cn
Summary: (P.S.: This is my first time writing one-shots so cheer me up! [smut req. available] )You're Name is (Y/N) and you're an (a/n [animal name]) and this is you're first time in this camp.. and suddenly things is just turning around..





	1. Request Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Request first please!

Hello! welcome to my one-shot book!  
Actually this is my first time...

the only characters i could accept is

Oscar  
Hedgehog  
Susie  
Alice  
Betsy..

i can do character x y/n x character too.

i will accept your request but may need time!

 

req. are officialy open!

even for guests


	2. Smart! Male Reader x Hedgehog part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hedgehog x Smart Male Reader
> 
> It was one sunny morning. When you see her like you had a butterfly in your stomach. And things go on love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Req. by myself.
> 
> no one made a request so.

At the mess hall:

I was walking to my table and suddenly someone crashed into me and i realized it was oscar and hedgehog..

Umm. oscar. Can you be... Less Clumsy? i asked

Ill try... said oscar

Sorry (Y/N). hedgehog apologized

Its okay. No one just fracured or something.. *laughs nervously* i say

Yeah. Well. See Ya. Hedgehog said

Ok. i answered

\---------

Time Skip

\--------

At the moon Festival:

I was waiting for Hedgehog and oscar to arrive at the Full Moon Festival. And i saw Oscar and... wait. andd a Werewolf??

Hey (Y/N)... said Oscar

Umm. Who's That? *points to a werewolf* i asked

That's Hedgehog.. Oscar Said. But i was currently shocked tho..

Really? i asked

Yeah. Oscar Said

*as i walked to hedgehog the werewolf..*

Hedgehog? i asked

Yes.. hedgehog responded.

Are you really a werewolf?? *half stunned , half awed* i asked her

Well. Yeah. and im sorry that i didnt tell you. hedgehog said

its okay.. i think.. i said

You think so? hedgehog asked

Well i said that because, how are your parents gonna react about that? i say

*gasp* you're right! she saids.

Well. ill make a cure for you. just need a sample of your original form. and the cure is done... i said..

Lets just wait tommorow.. she said

ok. i responded.

(Part 2 soon)


End file.
